Protectorate Powerhouse Trade and Defense Treaty
The Protectorate Powerhouse Trade and Defense Treaty is a treaty existing between The Protectorate federation and the Economic Powerhouse federation. The treaty specifies terms for mutual defence between the two federations, as well as the existance of the Powerhouse Protectorate CM common market. Acting as a trade agreement, a non-aggression pact and a treaty of mutual protection, the PPT&D treaty represents one of, if not the, longest standing official treaty between two federations on Kebir Blue. Below, the Treaty can be viewed in its entirity. Protectorate Powerhouse Trade and Defense Treaty Article 1 No member of either Federation is allowed to attack another member of the other Federation. Failure to abide by this will result in immediate termination of membership. In the case that a member state wishes to have a member state of the other federation attack it to test weapons or to give one of it's country as a gift to the other member state, federation officers on both sides must be informed ahead of time in order to avoid missunderstandings. Failure to do this will result in harsh diciplinary actions and/or termination of membership (Adequate punishments will be decided by Officers in that member state's federation.) Article 2 Individual members are encouraged, though not required, to assist fellow allies in case of war. *In order to compell all federation members to engage in war in the defense of the other federation, the chairman or designated officer must initiate a federation vote for war, which must pass when the voting period ends. Otherwise, individual members are, like stated above, free to assist member states of the otehr Federation out of their own free will. "Assistance" may be in the form of weapons' supplies or direct military assistance, or in any other way a member state wishes and is able to help. Article 3 No member state of either Federation should conduct any actions that willfully undermine the security and/or stability of another member state of either Federation. Article 4 Any dissagreements between both Federations shall be resolved by the Chairmen and officers (or designated member states) of both Federations. They shall discuss the problems and/or conflicts and make the necessary adjustments or compromises to the treaty by ballot vote. * The Chairmen, officers, or designated member states shall use whatever methods are available to them in order to resolve the crisis, this includes (but is not limited to) interviewing the parties involved in order to determine the best course of action. IV. B: Discussions between the Federations regarding matters that fall under Section 4 (above) shall occur in a designated room in either forum with access only to the leaders and officers of each federation and/or designated members. Any agreements and/or changes made must be agreed to by a majority of the leadership on both sides, then shall be submitted to the member states in each federation for aproval by a majority vote (51%). IV.C: This process shall continue until a permanent agreement is agreed upon by the members of each federation. Article 5 Member States are encouraged, though not oblidged, to participate in the Protectorate-Powerhouse common market and/or to trade individually with other member states. Article 6 As the environment and nature of the game changesm further ammendments may or may not be required, or updates to existing ammendments may need to be made. Therefore, new ammendments or corrections may be implememented to the treaty so long as it follows the negotioation and voting process laid out in ammendment 4 (See Ammendment 4 above.) Article 7 When a majority of the officers and/or designated member states agree to the terms set forth in this treaty, this legislation shall be ennacted and the terms and provisions set forth in it shall be considered binding to all parties in question. Terms and Definitions Member State: a country with membership in one of the federations Designated Member State: In case one of the Federations does not have officers, the cairman may designate a specific member state to act out in the same maner as an officer would. Parties: Member States to which a specific provision(s) of the treaty is being applied Signatories Klarina, Chairwoman of The Protectorate Laguna Loire, Chairman of the Economic Powerhouse Category:The Protectorate